Bunnymunds lost love
by snowing-in-the-spring-time
Summary: When Jack was little, his favorite holiday was Easter! Because he always got a little visit from his best friend, Bunnymund. As Jack grew older Bunny started developing feelings for the matured young male, but before anything could happen Jack was taken away from him. But after many years Jack returns to Bunny, but Jacks friendship is no longer there. YAOI! M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I haven't wrote Fan fiction in age's sooo I hope you like it. This will turn into BOYxBOY so don't like don't read but in later chapters, at the moment it's just warming up :D I'm already half way through second chapter, this is set before the movie, I'm also going to go through the movie and after BTW I'm Australian so if you think I missing bunny's accent a little bit it's because it my own so to me it's 'normal'. ^.^ **

Bunnymunds lost love  
It was in the year 1702 during his Easter runs when Bunnybund first met the little ankle biter, "gotcha!" the little kid exclaimed as he chucked a potato bag over bunny's ears. Bunny glanced around noticing a little light brown haired boy with brown sparkling eyes looking back at him with an expression of delight. "oh g'day ya little ankle biter" the boy would of been around 6 or 7, began to pout "hmf I'm not little" the boy crossed his arms and looked at bunny, unamused that the large rabbit that HE just caught was now lightly laughing at him. "sorry mate, what do ya suppose I call ya then?" bunny was shocked at what he just said, he hadn't really ever talked to a child before, and he hasn't really spoken to the other guardians recently, and recently to them means decades well apart from the one meeting a year "Jack!" the little boy smiled brightly "that's a brute of a name" bunny crouched down and faced the young boy who had a big smile, eyes full of joy and a tad bit of mischievousness. Bunny ruffled his hair enjoying the boys presents which is rare for him, even he knew that. Bunny reached up finally to take the scruffy torn bag off his head and lightly placed it on jacks, just covering his eyes "ill seeya next year jack" and before jack knew it, the bunny was gone. Jack was upset that bunny left because he had no real friends, he was teased by the other young children at the village due to his small petite size but jack trusted bunny's words and decided to wait till next year for the large rabbit. "He doesn't really look like a bunny" jack thought as he walked back to the village.

Bunny returned to his Warren after finally delivering all of the little googies. He sighed exhausted from all the running around he did, but he hadn't forgotten about the little boy with brown crystal eyes that seemed to be full of life and fun. Bunny caught himself smiling at the thought of the young little ankle biter, he chuckled lightly as he laid down on his homemade nest within the little cottage, full of pillows and rugs that hugged him nicely and comfortably, then falling into a deep sleep but not lifting the thought of the child from his mind.

A whole year had passed and Bunnybund was actually excited to see the child again and Jack, well jack was about to pee himself of excitement. Bunnybund had been working on special egg for jack in the past few months and hoped that jack would like the special egg that was painted just for him. Bunny was slightly nervous about the idea of giving a gift, he hadn't given a gift for centuries, well personal gifts anyway.

Finally the large rabbit reached the small isolated village that seemed to always be quite cold, much to bunny's disliking. He hopped a long placing little eggs as he went where the children would find them, "BUNNY!" he heard a young voice cry out with thrill. "Jack!" bunny held his arms out instinctively as jack jumped to hug the large rabbit. "I'm turning 8 soon" the boy sung "oh really, so ya all grown up then" Bunny chuckled as the sweet little boy nodded humming as he did to justify a yes. Bunny placed the boy on his two feet as he reached something in his little bag "I've got somethin' for ya" Bunny held his hand out reveling a beautiful egg, painted delicately, it had a green base that swirled with dark shades and light browns that formed into tree trunks with sparkling blue and green leaves that almost seemed to move like they would in real life. It was one of a kind and it was all Jacks, the young boy stood there speechless for the first time in forever not knowing how to say thank you with more meaning than simple words. Jack loved the egg it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Jack then latched onto Bunny's legs from the left side hugging them so tightly " thank you so much Bunny" jacked sobbed into the rabbits fur, bunny placed his hand of top of jacks head slightly stroking his paw through his hair "it's alright mate" Bunny then realized the time and had to leave quickly to get all the eggs placed in time "sorry jack seems like I hafta go" jack looked up at him sad that bunny had to leave so quickly " don't worry mate, I'll be back next year"

Bunny continued to see the little ankle biter every year and always gave him a special egg each time. He watched Jack mature into a young teenager, quicker than Bunny had hoped but he knew that one day Jack will stop believing in him.

It was now the year 1712, 10 years since Bunny has known Jack and now he was turning 17. Bunny looked around where they normally meet on Easter and was slightly puzzled to why Jack wasn't there. Worried Bunny began to call out "Jack, jack?" finally a figure appeared from the dense forest that surrounded the village. The Pooka smiled at his friend who seemed to stare right through him, "now there was a reason why I had to be here today" the rabbits stomach turned, his ears pushed back as he thought that Jack had finally stopped believing in him, a grin appeared on the young boys face as he stared now at Bunny "what's with the grim look bun-bun?" Bunny growled lightly at the little nickname jack had given him over the years but was relieved that Jack still believed in him. Jack over the years had turned into a little devil in Bunny's opinion, always playing pranks and jokes. Jack chuckled " don't worry mate ill always believe in ya" mocking Bunny's accent. They laughed and joked for a bit and Bunny revealed the egg he made him this year, "oh wow!" Jack exclaimed his brown eyes glistened against the moon as he looked at his new egg "do ya like it" Bunny asked already knowing his answer "I love it!" Jack hugged bunny, wrapping his arms around the large rabbits chest and resting his head against his fur humming a tone of pleasantness making bunny blush secretly. Over the last two years jack had matured quite nicely, his brown hair was short but hung over his ears and tickled the back of his neck with the slightest curl, he was still petite for his gender and age, but that's what made him so adorable to bunny. Bunny knew his feelings for a mere human let alone a young male was wrong so he pushed it deep into the back of his mind forcing himself to believe he looked at Jack like a little brother. "oh I got you something this year to" Jack pulled out a little bag, handmade that could fit around a good dozen googies in there, the bag was green with a pattern of two single blue stripes that were sewed at the top, the little bag was a simple over the shoulder but Bunny loved it, it had lots of work put into and care. Bunny was now the one speechless. "Thanks jack" bunny smiled back up to the relieved boy who was glad that his friend had liked his gift. They hugged goodbye as Bunny made his way to the rest of his long journey to finish his job, Bunny once again couldn't wait till next year to see Jack, his best friend, and jack had exactly the same thoughts.

A few days later Bunny sighed as he once again had to attend a guardian meeting, every year it was the same stuff, every year it was a pain in the ass for the tired Australian and every year Bunny still had to go. He just wanted to see Jack again, but no he had his duties. All he had to do was wait another 11 months and a few weeks to see... Him. Bunny sighed at the thought of Jack, he was warm to touch and his brown hair shifted beautifully in the wintery breeze eyes sparkled like the moon they stood under, Bunnymund started to wonder how would his lips taste, "wait- stop it you big lug!, you can't like him, he's mortal and so young" Bunny mummbled to himself. He walked out of his hut and out of his warren and up to the surface to clear his head. He gazed up at the brightly lit moon "Manny, will I ever find someone to love, who I can love forever? I never asked for much all I want is a mate who I can keep close and love... like my love for Jack" he pleaded sounding desperate, bunny sighed and turned away from the moon. "Like that would ever happen" he thought as he made a tunnel back home wishing that Easter would come again soon.

Finally Easter had once against arrived, and Bunny was more excited than usual he wanted to see jack more than ever. Bunny raced around depositing eggs as fast as he could, beating old records. He couldn't wait, but finally he reached the forest of Jacks village and waited, and waited, and waited. Bunny thought maybe jack is stuck at the village, so he quietly went through the village not seeing any sight of Jack. Bunny was puzzled maybe jack was pulling one of his pranks so bunny didn't let down his guard knowing jack could be lurking around the corner and any second now he would jump out. No sign of the boy, Bunny had an awful feeling that jack had now finally forgotten about him. Saddened by the no show of Jack he quickly finished his job which took another 5 hours and once again made his way back to Jacks village wearing a large black cloak so the children couldn't recognize him during the day light, he didn't fuss about the adults they couldn't see him anyway. Bunny walked through the little village and saw that no one was happy, not a single person. "Must of been a death or somthin" that would explain why Jack wasn't there last night, he would of been far to upset of a death of a close friend or family member of some sort. Bunny felt guilty that he thought Jack might have forgotten him or that he was pulling pranks. Bunny walked on still trying to find Jack but still nothing, he saw a little girl sobbing her heart out to an older woman, he figured it was her mother. Both had brown hair and stood outside of their cottage were the large crowed was standing, people walking up and gave hugs and words of courage through this hard time. "Must be the family". Bunny felt depressed about the whole thing, including not seeing Jack, so he walked around for a bit wondering where jack was and maybe he will bump into him. Bunny came across a frozen lake that seemed deformed as there was a large displacement in the ice that laid on top of the small lake. Thin ice made it clear that something had recently been through, like an animal. That's when Bunny noticed all the placed flowers around the icy lake and scratched writings into the thicker ice that bunny had to get closer to read. Bunny shuffled across the lightly littered snow and was now facing the writing on the ice.

_Rest is peace Jack, will love you for ever_

_Jack you are the town's hero always will be_

_I'll miss you jack, you left to soon_

And the writing that was the messiest

_Jack, you have been there for me until now why did you leave and why couldn't we both live, I didn't want you to go not now not ever, jack please come back you are my hero my friend my brother_

Bunny eyes poured like waterfalls knowing his friend his crush was now within the waters of the iced lake, the lake that Jack once mentioned was great for ice skating, the boy that bunny had looked all over for was never going to be found. He sat there sobbing for hours not knowing what to do. Until he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around to see a little girl with red eyes, her hair was brown the same colour as Jacks and Bunny knew at that moment that this little ankle biter was Jacks little sister that Jack loved with his whole heart, and within in her arms laid 9 little eggs all hand painted by him " my brother would want you to have these" she said in the softness voice but loud enough for the large rabbit to hear bunny reached his hand out and pulled the little girl closer into a soft warm hug, "Jack said you were real, he always spoke so much of you" the little girl sobbed between words trying to get her breathing back to normal. "Thanks little ankle biter" bunny gave a slight smile and took the eggs from her hands, he tapped his foot and formed a tunnel to the warren. "I'm not little" the girl puffed with a slight smile back wiping her tears from her cheeks, Bunny chuckled and placed the eggs into the bag that Jack had made him and gave a slight wave to the little girl and made his way back home.

It took years for Bunny to ever really try and get over what happened to Jack. He made his trips short when it came to Jacks village, sometimes he missed it knowing the googies would find their way there. It was hard for him, after all his whole species was wiped out after pitch attacked his own little Pooka village hundreds of centuries ago.

Thanks for reading, I really hoped you liked it :/ please comment if you have any ideas for future chapters, it helps


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go Chapter 2! Chapter three is going to take a little bit longer because I would like to match it up with the movie, and that takes effort btw sorry if I get any quotes wrong from the movie. I don't really want it to be a complete copy of the movie (that's copy right) so ill only really be touching on the movie aspect hopefully **

In the Easter of 1968 is when Bunnymund first saw him, his white hair shifted in the great winds, hair that hung just below his ears, eyes that sparkled blues and a storm that surrounded him of snow as he created the blizzard of 68'. He was petite for size and young from what Bunny could make out of, he had a blue hooded jumper and light brown pants that clung to his legs. The boy was hovering above the surface as he produced the super storm... on Easter. Bunny placed his arm in front of his face trying to block out the cold wind and snow that pushed him back as he slowly stepped through the snow trying to make his way to the floating figure. "Oi mate!" bunny yelled "bastard!" Bunnymund was getting very impatient with this unknown spirit who was messing with Easter, no one messes with Easter and gets away with it. Bunny jumped up leaping from the snow grabbing the boy and tackling him to the ground below, his arms placed on his shoulders holding him to the spot under Bunny, the young boy stared in surprise. " oh you must be the Easter bunny" he joked, Bunny was furious and picked the boy up by the front of the jumper and slammed him against the tree "no one fucks with me Easter!," Bunny was about to punched the young spirit when he looked at the boy's face, his eyes, his grin, oh so familiar. Bunny flashed back to his old friend and out of the cold air "j-jack" he mumbled, surprised about much this spirit looked like him, his eyes were so similar full of life just different colour, his jaw line, his size, his grin, his hair all seemed so close to Jacks, but jack was dead. Bunny stared at him with wide eyes but not letting go of his grip until the young boy broke the silence "how do you know my name" he looked at bunny confused, all the other spirits never knew his name. "What did ya say ya name was?" Bunny's heart was thumping dramatically "Jack Frost" the boy wondered why the Easter bunny was so fixated on his name. Bunny let go of his grip and turned around and pushed his paw over his ears and laughed he couldn't believe it the boy was alive after all this time, the man in the moon had heard his plead for someone, and he gave him Jack. "Sorry mate, didn't recognize ya" he smiled "can't believe ya'r alive mate" he turned back around and noticed that the white haired boy was gone. "Jack?" Bunny was shocked that jack left, left him all alone even after all these years, maybe he didn't he recognize him, no that can't be it jack knows who the Easter bunny is, so why.

"oh you must be the Easter bunny" Jacks sentences played over in bunny's head, " it's almost like he didn't remember me" then it hit him like a truck, Jack had forgotten about him, of course that must be it because Jack would never ignore him, Bunny was his best mate all through childhood after all. But for the first time ever Bunny missed cities and towns and just went home, he was speechless that Jack couldn't remember him, heartbroken that his long lost love ignored him, mocked him and left him all on Easter the one day that should be special to them. Bunny stayed up that night sobbing continuously just like the night when Jack died. The next morning Bunny had the sudden realization that this was a great thing, jack was now a spirit, there's always a chance for them to become friends again and maybe more... For eternity because they're both spirits! Bunny smiled wiping the tears from his fur, determined to get Jack back.

Bunny had many failed attempts trying to talk to Jack, Jack seemed to have thought he was trying to hurt him because he would always fly away whenever he got near. "oi mate!" bunny called out, Jack turned around and grinned "what's up kangaroo" leaning on his staff with his cheesy mischievous grin planted on his face like it was meant for Bunny, Bunny hated being called a kangaroo and his temper always got the better of him, which didn't help the situation of him trying to become at least friends with the young frost spirit. "I'm not a bloody kangaroo, I'm a rabbit mate" Bunny's response was harsh and full of anger at the younger spirit, even though after all this time Bunny still loved him, he just didn't know how to put that across to a spirit who was always up to mischief and messing with his Easter year after year, but Bunny still loved him. That just made the Easter Bunny more frustrated at the fact they could not just not get along, even though Jack and him were best mates for years.

It was the year of 2012 and just a few days before Easter Bunny was busy, just like every year at this time. Painting a few thousand eggs made by him, but nothing compared to Jacks eggs that were placed nicely on a shelf, each one in their own little cushion. Bunny took a deep sigh as he looked at the 10 eggs neatly placed in order. His eyes gazed at the tenth egg that Jack never got, maybe if he gave them back to Jack he would remember him and they would become best friends again, Bunny's heart skipped a beat at the thought of them to becoming friends again. He glanced back to the little googie that was in his holding and placed it on the little wooden table, he plumped himself down onto the matching wooden chair and stared blankly at the googies not knowing what to do? "maybe I should just give im' up, I mean it's not like he's gonna suddenly be me mate again after all these years of us fightin'" water slowly trickled down his fur as he looked down to see a group of googies gathered at his feet knowing that there master was upset. Bunny smiled and picked one up "I guess you're next mate" he wiped away his tears and picked up the paint brush that was trickled with a light green colour, just as he started adding the colour to his egg he sensed something, something wrong. He walked out of his little cottage within the grassy hill and glanced up to see the northern lights dancing above the warren "North" Bunny's heart dropped as the thought that someone has harmed north sunk in, Bunny quickly placed the egg in his four holder bag across his chest and planted his paintbrush within a little holder and thumped the ground with his foot and off he went to North's workshop, quickly as he could stressing about Easter, North and hoped it had nothing to do with his little snowflake.

There you go guys, I'm currently writing chapter three, sorry if this was too short. I try update ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my dear friends :D thankyou all so much for the support it gives me the biggest motivation, I'm trying to get the chapters done between study as I have exams coming up yaaaay.. -.- But not to worry, this one is bigger than my last. Once again sorry if I get any quotes from the movie wrong… I don't really want to focus on the movie so I'm rushing through it, because it's the lead up… :D If you think I'm going to fast please don't be scared to say or.. if you think I'm going to slow, same thing applies!

Bunny jumped out of his tunnel and carefully looked at North's workshop to see if there was any intermediate danger, nothing thankfully. Bunny then felt the snow under him, he hated the cold but he still made his way to North slowly freezing to death in his opinion. "you better have a good reason calling me here three days before Easter" bunny huffed when he realized there was no danger within the work shop, "pitch was here!, I could feel it, in my belly" north gestured to his gut but Bunny has astounded by the fact they called them there due to his belly "mate if I did this to you" Bunny pointed his brush at North who just laughed "yes but Easter is… not Christmas" Bunny stood there arguing his point that Easter is indeed far more important than Christmas until a loud ringing was heard throughout the work shop, Sandman stood there looking unimpressed at his friends as he held the little elf that he nearly shook to death just to get their attention, he then point at the open roof in North's ceiling making sand symbols above his head of a moon "ahh man in moon" North was pleased when the shadow of Pitch was shown proving him right as he gestured to his Belly feeling proud of the fact he was right, Bunny just rolled his eyes, but deep down he was scared, scared for Jack. If jack were to come into contact with him, Bunny shivered at the nasty thought but placed it in the back of his mind.

A gleam of light lit up a certain part of North's floor revealing a large crystal with shimmering colours, and well beautifully lit "ahh, guys do you know what this means? " Tooth spoke in uncertainty and she fluttered around the large crystal, all gathered around circling the large bright shape. "Must be big thing, man in moon thinks we need help" North stared at his fellow guardians with a look of worry. They all stared at the large crystal waiting impatiently, each guessing who could the next guardian be, and finally the large crystal the lit up the room revealed the new guardian, even though Bunny mumbled to himself "not the groundhog" his worst fear came to light when he saw Jacks picture within the crystal, "no, no it can't be him, anyone but him" Bunny screamed at himself in inner-thought, he didn't want to get Jack involved with Pitch. "I take it back the groundhog would be fine" he commented trying not show his emotions but hate towards the young guardian, but North and Sandy thought it was an alright idea nodding at one another, and tooth… well she was love struck at Jacks picture, her eyes full of stars as she gazed at the soon to be fellow guardian, which just pissed Bunny off more, "jacks mine" he thought grumpily. This is the last thing Bunny wanted for Jack, for him to get involved with Pitch, the person who wiped out his entire village back in the dark ages and now he may harm Jack too. "Jack frost" everyone nodded and questioned the name while Bunny refused to even indulge in the idea but was still forced to pick Jack up after a one-sided vote as everyone thought it would be efficient if Bunny were to collect Jack.

Bunny over looked Jacks favorite town thinking that he may be there or he was going to have a hard time finding the white haired spirit, and how did Bunny know this was his favorite town, he often saw Jack here, well followed him here to this certain town quite frequently when he got the chance, watching him from afar while Jack made snow days and enjoyed playing with kids, even though they couldn't see him, he always seemed to smile his breathe taking smile, and there he was, his white hair shifted lightly in the breeze of the night, Bunny sighed at the beautiful view of Jack as he walked along the wires above the house with elegance and the moon light behind him, but Bunny had a job to do, no matter how much he didn't want to do it. He hopped along, dashing in and out of Jacks view leading him to a dark alleyway, where within minutes Bunny had Jack thrown into a sack by some yetis then tossed into a portal, the large over grown fluff bears gestured for Bunny to join them through the portal but Bunny refused, he hated portals they creped him out. Bunny made a tunnel and hopped his was back to North's in a hurry to meet Jack.

He crossed his and tried to put on a displeased face as he seemed confused and slightly scared as he searched the room with his blue crystal eyes, North had a big grin on his face, as he started introducing his fellow workers, Jacks fear decreased when he saw the familiar but no so familiar four, as stood up and brush himself off. North announced the big news the Jack, but Bunny knew he wasn't all to pleased with idea of becoming one of them, which was good for Bunny because one he wouldn't be staring at the boy he loves all the time, even though that sounds like a good thing, two it means Jack wouldn't have to face Pitch and three Bunny just wanted Jack to be Jack, and not have any huge responsibilities or danger around him which suited Jack. Bunny has known Jack for a very long time, even though Jack Can't remember Bunny, Bunny still remembers Jack and how he was, and even now he still is the same, throwing snowballs and getting up to mischief. So Bunny did what he thought was best, "you guys are all hard work and deadlines, I'm all snowballs and fun times" Jack took a deep sigh "I'm not a guardian" and Bunny couldn't agree more, but to keep up his reputation his comments were harsh as tried his best to convince the other three guardians that Jack Frost was not the answer. But no one really took it, instead he tried to convince Jack even more by saying "man in moon has chosen you" and little pretty things like that, much to Bunny displease. During the arguing and the complaining a sudden urgency erupted. Bunny's heart sank as he knew that Tooth's home was in danger and here he was arguing, they all quickly collected on the large sled that had an engine of Reindeers. Bunny hated everything above land but was still forced into the large sled and they took off down the slippery slope, well forced wasn't the exact words, he was more worried about Jack he didn't want to take his eyes off him even for second. Bunny felt sick coming out of the slippery sled slide, not enjoying himself as they took off into the air. Bunny's eyes went over Jack face, his grin was full of laughter and his eyes were full of life. Bunny's heart thumped against his chest when Jack met his eyes with Bunny's. "The views great from up here" at that second Jack fell from the sled, Bunny quickly hurried to see if Jack was okay "n-north!, j-ack!" Bunny tried yelping to get North's attention, he slightly looked over the side of the large flying sled and there he was with the biggest grin "oh you do care about me" Bunnys worried face dropped, "ya bloody show pony!" Bunny wasn't pleased by Jacks actions causing him to have a heart attack. "Tooth palace" North through the snow globe opening up the portal to a beautiful palace. Within a flash that's where that were, the castle stood above the ground, as crystal water surrounded and garden that were green it would put Mother Nature to shame. But that quick glance was all ruined by black flying horses "nightmares" Bunny thought as he flashed back to the day his entire village was killed by the damn things, but these ones were small, not enough to kill… yet. "They're collecting the teeth" Jack reached up and grabbed hold of a little fairy, "it's okay baby tooth" jacked opened up his habds to reveal a little fairy with beautiful blue and pinks, all of the guardians plus Jack set into action trying their best to defeat these nightmares and get the fairys back, but it was too late, all the fairy's and teeth were gone, well but one.

Pitch revealed himself, his eyes full of darkness, his cloak black like the soul within him. He mocked and tauted the guardians, but then switched his attention to Jack. Jack stood there all alone, scared of his new enemy, "im just going to ignore you then, but you're probably use to that" Pitch grinned knowing it hurt the young spirit, "no one fucks wid me jack" Bunny thought as he swung into action, but Pitch dodge it and dissapeared, just like all the fairys. Everyone was tired, and scared as the tooth palce started vanishing ever so slowly like dust. "why the teeth?" Jack looked up at Tooth and she smiled ever so slightly "its not the teeth he wants its the memories" Tooth looked at the little capsizal she held close, "we remind the children of their happiest moments of childhood, we have every ones teeth here, even yours Jack" She smiled at Jack who almost died of shock, "mine?" Jack exclaimed unknown to this new information "ah, that explains why he can't remember me" Bunny thought feeling guilty that he thought Jack forgot him in a bad way, but Jack had no choice he didn't even remember who he was, he didn't know that he himself died a hero, only Bunny did. "I wished I knew that you didn't have your memories Jack, or I would of helped you with your memories sooner" Tooth patted Jack on the back. "hmm" Bunny grumbled as he say the contact he and tooth were having even if it was just a pat on the back, but once again they were in a middle of a crisis as the painting that laid before them started withering away just like the castle as one by one children all over the world started waking up to find that the Tooth fairy hadn't been. But fortunately North came up with bright idea of collecting the teeth, almost seemed impossible but with Bunnybund, North, Sandy, Tooth and the help of Jack they made their way to different towns and city to collect the teeth of thousands of children, in the end it was competition between the males, like usual.

Finally they had saved Tooth from becoming weak, Bunny smiled as he stared at his fellow guardians and Jack, and Bunny thought that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to have Jack along for the ride, even if it was dangerous. The Guardians began to wonder how they were going to keep this up for the next few days when the sudden realization that Easter was just around the corner. They set off to the famous Warren, that Bunny was ever so proud of, especially when he saw Jacks face light up when they reached their destination. Jacks face was full of light, and amazement as he gazed up at the magical land, were the green foliage was greener than the greenhouse of Mother Natures, where the flower that brightened to an almost glow swayed ever so slightly it the forever spring breeze that lazily pushed through the trees and grassy hills. The rainbow river leaded to a large rainbow waterfall that could be seen for miles no matter where you were within the Warren. Jack was in awe until his eyes met with Bunny's who only smiled at him, Jack smiled back sensing a feeling of friendship. Bunny was happy that Jack had entered his Warren and seemed to like it, you never know he might come more often. Bunny hoped that his land could improve his relationship with the young frost spirit. They set to work, making thousands of googies for this special Easter, to make kids believe again. To make them less scared of the 'boogie man' that haunted their dreams while they slept, making him stronger day by day.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will hopefully be done soon xx


	4. Chapter 4

**AHH im soooo sorry I missed sandys death! D: well lets just pretend I put that in the last chapter 3 it was sad anyways… well… assuming that sandy is dead lets continue. **

"Snow globe" North questioned himself knowing that the little blonde haired girl had hold of his snow globe and somehow managed to get to thee Warren. Bunny was furious that a little girl had made her way to the Warren until… something in him changed, his emotions recovered and once again he became the Bunny he used to be, joyful, happy, like the time when he met Jack. Once again the guardians outdid themselves, they had just created one of the best Easter… hopefully. Bunny sent the googies off on their way around the globe, through multiple tunnels not missing a single continent. But before anyone realized Jack was gone, nightmares started to attack crushing the little Easter eggs before anyone could do anything. Blackness was everywhere, but where was Jack if was there this maybe could have been prevented. Bunny was worried maybe Pitch got Jack, maybe that's why Jack isn't here. Bunny felt his heart slump into the pits of his stomach. After the huge fight between the now three guardians, and all the goggies gone, Bunny felt weak, not believed in as all the children all over the world stop believing in the Easter Bunny. Bunny was also concerned for the little frost spirit until… There he was right there in front them looking speechless and tired, "where the bloody hell where ya mate?" Bunnys tone wasn't the best, but at least Jack was safe "Jack where did you get that?" Tooth matched eyes with Bunny who seemed confused until he looked down at Jacks hand, in his tiny little grasp was a tooth capsule.

Tooth had the look of utter horror as she and the rest of the guardians now know that Jack betrayed them. Bunny couldn't believe it, his Jack, the boy he's known since he was little betrayed them when they needed him most. Jack stood there trying to explain his actions, but Bunny didn't want to hear it, Bunny was frustrated, confused and angry at his friend. Bunny spoke harshly, more then ever towards Jack, and Bunny could tell by Jacks facial expressions that Jacks heart was getting ripped to shreds of guilt, but Bunny didn't stop. Once again Jack left, he ran away, he didn't want to face them, he felt to ashamed of what he did.

The rest of the Guardians gathered at the North Pole where they discussed what to do, "there's always Christmas!" North tried to improve the mood, but everyone knew it would be to late when Christmas came around. "ouch!" Bunny gripped his chest tight like he was about to have a heart attack and within a flash on an eye, he shrink back to what he looked like when he was a little Pooka "great, I look like what I did when I was 6 months old" Bunny sighed staring up at his friends who only smirked, well at least they tried to hide it. North even felt the pain of not being believed in as the children all over the world no longer believed in the Tooth fairy and the Easter Bunny, they might as well not believe in Santa Claus. Slowly the guardians watch the lights go out, one by one. They just stood there not knowing what to do as they thought about the day's events. None of them knew what had happened to Jack while he was with Pitch but it was eating Bunny alive, Bunny wondered if maybe there could be a reason why Jack did it. Maybe he a lured there by mistake "Nah, for one to lure the other has to follow" Bunny thought to himself, which just made him more depressed. "Uhm, guys" Tooth slowly made her way to the large globe that was positioned in the middle of the large room. "what tooth?" Bunny slowly hopped towards where she was looking to see a little light, the last one, still not going out. North grabbed his sword "well, what are we waiting for" but almost fell over in the process as he couldn't hold the weight of the blade.

And on the way they went, trying to keep the reindeers up but failing, as they crashed landed into the town's street. The three guardians looked at each other, worried if another was hurt but were relieved when no one was hurt "hmm" North hummed as he watched his beloved reindeers take off. North pounced out of the red sled, sat awkwardly in the street. He was surprised to find, a bunch of children staring at him with light in their smile and wonder in their eyes, and jack! North sighed as once again his sword lowered, strength leaving him as every minute passed. Tooth then tried to flutter out but failed almost face planting, luckily Jack caught her. He smiled at her as she gained her balance "Jack?" he gazed up staring into Jacks eyes, something was there that wasn't before. The children greeted the guardians with smiled and laughs. "Where's Bunny?" Jack questioned looking worried for the Rabbit. "Losing Easter took its toll on all of us, but mainly mostly" at that moment a little fluff ball jumped out of the large red sled. A young boy couldn't help self but to pat the adorable little fluff, embarrassing Bunny to the max. Bunny looked at Jack, happy that he's alright but just like tooth he saw something that wasn't there before, something different. "he made me believe in you, just when I was about to stop believing" a young brown haired boy spoke, the same brown haired boy that had already met the guardians once before, his name was Jamie. "He made you believe in me" All the guardians were surprised that, Jack could be seen, for the first time in forever and he put Bunny first. 

Pitch decided to finally show his grey skinned face, his nightmares made from black sand that once consumed a friend by his side looked terrifying. "They're just bad dreams Jamie" Jamie nodded and took a stepped forward trying to defend the weak and helpless guardians. All of his friends followed showing courage, "I do believe in you, I'm just not scared of you" Jamie frowned focusing on the enemy above him. The nightmares pushed forward, and Bunny wanted to protect the little ankle biters but he knew he couldn't. Bunny felt a pair of eyes on him, he looked over to find it was Jacks pair of eyes, looking at him with the same sparkle they once held, back when he was little. Bunny turned away, if he could blush he would blushing. A night mare approached Jamie, but with one touch golden sand overtook the beast, and turned it into good dream, the children that it was feeding of started to believe again giving strength back to the guardians. They all spread out leaving little bunny all alone, he waited for his strength to come back, but it wasn't fast enough, Bunny raced down the cold streets, as fast as his little paws could take him, he quickly took refuge under a car. A black nose snuck through and pulled Bunny out, "g'day mate" Bunny grinned as he attacked the black nightmare. Bunny felt believed in once again as his power came back to him. The team all worked together defeating Pitch, and it was all thanks to Jack. At the last moment Golden sand circled a figure, a figure that stood no higher than 3 foot tall. "Sandy!" Bunny couldn't believe his eyes, there stood the golden god himself in all his glory. He was alive, and safe and awesome once again. Pitch was tossed to a small lake, a lake so familiar to Bunny, Bunny then realized that this was the lake that Jack drowned in so long ago. His gazed automatically fell on Jacks figure with a sorrow look, that once upon a time jacks body laid under this ice, and Jack caught his stare, and smiled "its okay, I'm fine" he mouthed the words that shocked Bunny. It was almost like he remember, who he was, and his friendship with Bunny so long ago.

Pitch was chased down by his own nightmares to the abyss of the underworld where he belonged. The Guardians cheered for now Pitch was defeated, no more nightmares. Jack Frost was now made an official guardian, just without the shoes. Everyone cheered and laughed as children all over the world started to believe in the mighty guardians. North called on his sled as the reindeers came matching over the trees, ringing bells whistled through the air. One by one they said goodbye to the children, "seeya little ankle biter" Bunny ruffled the little girls hair. He looked over at his crush, whos eyes sparkled in the moon light like they had always done, his hair shifted easily and softly in the breeze but just like in slow motion, jack turned his head, cocked it and smiled. Yes Bunny did love Jack, he always had, and he always will.

**Okay another short chapter and now my writing will hopefully improve because it will be coming straight from my mind and once again im sorry for missing sandys death, and yes I was rushing it. I don't own ROTG btw! i guess I had to put that somewhere… uhmm thanks for reading, it makes me happy when you like my story ^.^ **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry if I kept you waiting, here's the next chapter!  
Yes it is a short one… I apologize hope you like it!

North held a party greeting the new guardian, it was only the 5 of them but he didn't want to overwhelm jack too much, after all it's been a long week. "Jack" North smiled happily greeting the young frost spirit, North opened his arms up giving Jack a huge hug almost killing him in the process as you could almost hear the bones crack within him, but thankful for everyone North let go in time for Jack to breathe… and not pass out "damn North thinks he can just hug anyone" Bunny grumbled at his thought while he watched the other guardians gossip. Bunny sighed as he leaned against the lit fireplace staring at Jack while he chatted away with Baby Tooth and Toothiana. Bunny stroked his paw over his ears, nervously. After all these years he might able to talk to Jack like the use to, which is what Bunny wanted most, but anything more was just a really good bonus for Bunny, but to him that would never happen.

As Bunny zoned out into his own little world of him and Jack being together and what it would be like, the man in question started to make his towards him, unknown to Bunny. "Bunny" jack tapped him with tip of his staff, "oh yeah mate" Bunny jumped slightly as he quickly zoned out of his dream of him and Jack. Bunny's ears slightly went down showing that Bunny was is deep thought, only for a second or two but long enough for Jack to realize "are you alright?" Jack look at Bunny with a great amount of concern "yeah mate I'm fine just tired aftah' the long week, n how bout ya hurry your little self-off to talk to north" Bunny smiled trying to convince Jack there was nothing wrong. "I'm not little" Jack winked at Bunny and started to turn around to walk away, just like what Bunny had instructed, to go talk to North. Which was Jacks plan until Jack was pulled back ever so slightly by Bunny his paw was strong, he wasn't going to let of Jack, not after that comment anyway. "What did ya just say" Bunny looked at Jack with big eyes, shocked by Jacks comment, maybe just maybe Jack had remembered. Jack only looked at him with a grin, "What's wrong Bun-bun, all I said was that I wasn't little" Jack brushed Bunny's paw and walked away, the grin not leaving Jacks smile. Bunny's heart thumped over and over again, his instincts almost kicking in to just take Jack away to his Warren and 'talk'.

Bunny had to make sure, he made his way over to his friend who might know the answer to his question. "Hey tooth" Bunny called out to the little blue and pink fairy, "yes Bunny?" She turned around and smiled while her little fairy's chattered away behind her. "Uhm, ya don't think that Jack got his memories back do ya?" Bunny sounded so unsure of this question, maybe it was too obvious and his feeling would get discovered. "uhm yeah… that's why he had his memory capsule, that's probably why he returned as well, something about his memories made him come back", "probably remembered saving his little sister, that's why he came back" Bunny sighed thinking that maybe Jack still had forgotten him, but maybe remembered his little sister, in short he was hopeless. "Bunny how did you know Jack saved his little sister?" she questioned him. Her suspicions growing, "ahhh uhmm, well ya know" He brushed his paw over his ears in embarrassment. His ears laid flat on his head, he gazed down, like he was looking for the answer by his feet. "Bunny…." Tooth kept questioning, Bunny didn't have a proper answer, he just hoped that she didn't realize his feeling for the young frost spirit. "Heyya guys" the frost spirit greeted walking up to the two, Bunny still embarrassed and Tooth was still in his face trying to get the information out of him. "What's wrong bun-bun?" Jack questioned knowing Bunny was either nervous or embarrassed. "Nothing mate" Bunny just looked away not meeting Jack's eyes. A loud high pitch giggle emerged from the Tooth fairy "Bun-bun?!" She couldn't help herself, it was all too funny. Since when has Jack called Bunny Bun-bun? Bunny went into deep thought and flashed back to the time when little brown haired Jack called out to him with that ridiculous nickname.

Bunny snapped out of his embarrassed state and faced jack who just smirked at his friend "Jack only called me that when he was alive, when he wasn't a spirit" Bunny thought, he couldn't wrap his head around it. Jack slowly walked up to the over grown rabbit who was in deep shock and thought. Jack wrapped his arms around Bunny neck, standing on his very tippy-toes "I can finally reach your shoulders bun-bun" Tooth stood there surprised by Jack actions, she almost passed out due to the beautiful sight, some of her fairy's already had. Bunny arms then snaked around jacks waist pulling jack in closer, almost instinctively, he breathed in the cold sent of his frost friend. "Jack you do remember me" Bunny breathed nervously, not know the answer. "I'm so sorry I forgot about you Bunny" Jacks eyes swelled up with tears as he re-called all those Easters so long ago. Bunny's eyes only glistened with water as he couldn't help but hold Jack stronger, it was like Bunny wanted to make sure he wasn't about to leave him again. "I'm so sorry, after all this time" Jack sobbed finally letting go all of his emotions about the last few weeks, plus finding out about his past with Bunny and how he saved his little sister, all those memories collided causing Jack to just continuously sob into Bunny's soft fur. "I'm so happy you remember me mate, it's about friggen time" Bunny chuckled as he couldn't be happier, his love of his life has now fully remembered what they had, what they shared and most of all Jack now holds those memories dear.

Jack slowly moved his hands down bunny's chest to wipe away the tears that dribbled down his pale cheek, Bunny gently placed his hand on Jack head lightly stroking his white hair. But unfortunately for them, they weren't alone. They slowly let the embrace go, as they turned awkwardly to face the other 3 guardians looking back at them with awe expressions not knowing how to respond to this random act of kindness and friendship that the two now shared. To the other three Jack and Bunny always seemed to hate each other, but why the sudden change of heart. "uhm.. if you're wondering" Jack mumbled under his breath facing towards the three, but still glancing ever so slightly to Bunny "I grew up with bunny.. uhm.. Before I was a spirit" He seemed relieved but also unsure, frost gathered upon his cheeks. Bunny smiled back and ruffled the white soft hair that he always admired from afar but the frost on his cheeks was new. "When Jacky was just a little ankle biter" Bunny grinned at the frost spirit, their eyes not lifting from the others. "I wasn't little" Jack replied remember when he was little and what Bunny had said once before. "Mate you were littler than ya are now" Both boys chuckled. Tooth was the first to speak "well that's great! Finally you two can become friends" she fluttered around happily about the new development. "AH! Bunny and here I thought that maybe... well you know" North gestured to him a Jack with open hands "you just seemed to have a deeper fe-" North was cut of quickly before he could finish his sentence by a paw that covered his mouth and eyes there glared intensely at him. "say one more word if this and I have ya whacked!" Bunny grumbled letting go of his friend. "Ah… well okay, don't want to ruin de surprise" North chuckled while Bunny still kept his glare. "Deeper what? What surprise?" Jack seemed very confused about the whole conversation that Bunny and North just had.

"What you think it was not obvious Bunny?" North chatted away to Bunny, while Jack and Tooth gossiped about the time when jack was little. Bunny sighed facing his old friend who old grinned back "All us guardians realized, we know you to well, but don't worry we won't tell" North smiled, but Bunny was still unsure of what to say, to him he always thought it was wrong to like Jack, one they are different species! Two Bunny is spring, Jack is winter, thirdly they are both male and finally there age difference if huge. Bunny felt depleted after those thought circled his head once again like they have done so before. "Bunny… I can see that you don't think… Jack will like you" North patted his friend on the back as they both faced the three guardians, who seemed to be enjoying the topic that was getting brought up within their little group. "Mate there is just no way" Bunny finally letting it go, it was North there was no point in trying to deny his feeling for Jack. "Bunny my good friend, there is always a chance, it may be small but a chance is a chance nor how big or small" Bunny could tell North was pleased by his quote of Dr Seuss. "Thanks mate" Bunny chuckled smiling back at his friend.

TAADAA! Yaay well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I hope to have finished the next chapter by the end of this week and if I don't.. woops my bad….. 3


	6. Chapter 6

OMG im soooo sorry, uni is getting pretty hectic… so I have finally finished this chapter! Tell me if im going to slow with the relationship and ill speed things up between them… I have a lot planned for this story…. Sorta.. well ideas anyway. ! I hoped you like it hopfully going to do the next chapter a lot quicker.

The little party continued without any drama, Bunny every now and then took glances at the frost figure admiring him from afar. Finally the party seemed to be coming to a stop "well I had a really good night guys, but I think it's time for me to go" Jack smiled, but there was faint bit of sadness within his goodbye "were you stay jack?" The jolly man questioned, "Shit hadn't thought about that" Bunny's thought, now worrying about his frost friend. "Well you know, here and there" Jack gestured his arms around trying to make it more appealing that he's homeless "AHAH! I have idea!" North pointed upwards to his imaginary light bulb, then pointed at Jack "You stay with Bunny, Easter is not near and he got plenty of room" North sounded pleased with himself, like it was a fantastic idea. No… No it wasn't Bunny was beside himself, he wasn't going to refuse if Jack wanted to stay with him, but really for Jacks safety it would be best if he "is that okay bunny?" Jack looked at him with bright blue puppy dog eyes, how was Bunny supposed to even try to refuse. Bunny head ticked around like clockwork then finally "yeah sure mate, there's heaps of room in the warren" Jack seemed pleased with that answer, his eyes glowed with joy "yay" Jack exclaimed feeling very happy that he gets to stay the Bunny. Everyone seemed to have forgotten the fact Jack got his memories back including Bunny by the way they were looking at him. Then Bunny sighed "shit that's right" Bunny chuckled to himself, it's the old Jack, the one who admired Bunny for years. "Come on frostbite" Bunny tapped his foot and opened up a hole in North's workshop, Bunny's eyes question Norths idea as North gave him a smug look. Jack slowly walked up to the hole, beady eyes peering in then Jack hopped down the tunnel as Bunny closely followed behind.

"I need to get a grip!" Bunny mumbled to himself as he followed the cute spirit, Bunny's eyes seem to be locked on to one particular spot "damn he's gotta good ars" Bunny thankfully didn't say that a loud. Finally they reached the end of the tunnel, even though Jack had been to the Warren before it means so much to him now that he has his memories. Jack had always wanted to see the Warren ever since he was little but then he forgot his past, so therefore forgot about wanted to see Bunny's home. Jack turned around to see Bunny who only smiled proudly looking around his warren. "It's still just as lovely as it was the last time saw it" Jacks smiled faded a little, but Bunny could see the shift "what's wrong Jacky?" Bunny looked at Jack concerned "Well... it's just the last time I was here, I didn't even take much notice of how nice this place is" Jack leant of his staff balancing himself as he faced Bunny with a sigh "It's alright mate, you can have a good look now" Bunny reassured his friend who's smiled seemed to have returned.

They spent hours wondering around the Warren, Jack asked question after question about anything and everything, while Bunny just answered and never took his eyes of Jack, until Jack found a small hut that seemed to be built into a hill with a grassy wooden door that still held elegance even for a door that looked so old. "What's that" Jack tilted his staff forwards in the direction of the hut, Jacks eyes went over Bunny's who seemed to be in deep thought "Bunny?" Jack questioned, Bunny quickly snapped out of his dream world and came back down to earth to meet with Jack "uhm sorry what was that?" Jack laughed at the embarrassed Bunny "What's that?" Jack repeated still aiming his staff towards the unknown building, "my home". Bunny smiled a Jack who was itching to get a closer look, "would ya like to finally see my home?" Bunny gestured to Jack as they walked closer to the beautiful hut that seemed so small, too small for Bunny. "Hmm sure" Jack cheered happily as he followed the large Rabbit into his home, Bunny smirked to himself as he opened the door the hut. "whaaat?" Jack stood gasping at the sight, the 'small hut' wasn't small at all, and inside the home was what Jack could only describe as a mansion. By the left was a large living area that held a flat screen TV at least 70inch, powered by moon knows what. The couch was beautifully modern of blacks and greys that sat on a wooden base. The floor was timber wood, almost looked like it came straight from the forest meanwhile all the walls were one colour a part from one wall that was in the opened room which was a woodland scene with dark greens that matched the whole layout perfectly. From there Jack walked through as Bunny decided to give him a little tour as he noticed behind the wall that sectioned of the lounge was a large kitchen, that still held the wood land theme, the bench was a black marble with white specks glistened throughout, it held an island counter in the middle but it was still so spacious. Next to the kitchen was a rectangular dining table, it was large that could easily sit 12 people comfortably, it was a wooden table that held 3 black marble panels within the top, which matched nicely with the kitchen bench. On the right was a 2 staircases and one door, "Where do they go" Jack gestured to the right, "well mate, the left stair case go to the library, the right goes to the bedrooms, study and theatre room plus bathrooms. And the door leads to my personal study for work." Bunny smiled at the frost spirit who looked at the door with wondering eyes "Would ya like to have a look at my study" Jacks eyes sparkled like jewels which made Bunny blush luckily for Bunny Jack couldn't see it behind his fur. "Yes!" Jack coughed knowing he sounded a bit to eager. Bunny laughed at Jacks reaction, "don't laugh at me, you kangaroo" Jack mocked sticking out his tongue "really again… with that nickname, for like the 100th time, I'm not a bloody kangaroo mate" Bunny responded jokingly as they made their way to the large door, that seem to be made out of wood with dark green glass panels going down the door, too dark to see through. Bunny allowed Jack to entre first as Jack was even more surprised, Jack grinned as he looked up at the large rabbit, "Its… clean" he mocked "yeah, yeah" Bunny hopped just behind Jack when, 'omf' Bunny bumped into Jack as he stopped suddenly "what ya doing mate, don't just suddenly stop walkin'" Bunny then realized that Jacks eyes were fixed on something, he followed the gaze all the way up to a shelf… a shelf that held 10 googies nicely painted with patterns and flowers and anyone could tell that a large amount of dedication and time was put into these certain eggs. Each egg had its own cushion and they were displayed nicely allowing anyone who came into the study to get a good look at each egg. "ahh… those old things" Bunny stroked his hand over his ears, remembering all the time he had spent making those eggs for Jack many centuries ago. Jack slowly walked his way around the large wooden desk, he reached out his hand to gently and picked up the far right googie, which Jack hadn't seen before "this was when…" Jack trailed off eyes never leaving the egg that he held so carefully, almost as if he were to touch it in the wrong way it would shatter. "yeah mate" Bunny slowly made his way over to Jack who seemed to be in deep thought "I never got the chance to give it to ya" Bunny sighed placing his paw onto Jacks shoulder surprising Jack and knocking him out of his deep thoughts. "Bunny, once again… it's beautiful" Jack smiled finally looking up at Bunny. Bunny's heart skipped a beat as Jack played out his usual grin, which Bunny thought was amazingly cute. "Thanks snowflake" Bunny smiled back taking his paw of the spirits shoulder and ruffling Jacks white soft hair. Bunny watched as Jacks cheeks began to frost, "Jack you feelin alright?" Bunny was concerned the reason why Jack frosted up, "huh yeah, I'm alright" Jack quickly turned away, placing back the little egg back into its original position. "Lets continue shall we" Jack gestured as he made his way out of the study into the main area, "uhm yeah sure" Bunny quickly followed.

Bunny showed Jack the rest of his hut/mansion, including the library. Which Jack just had to fall in love with, every book seemed old and full of history but all were kept in good condition. Then finally the rooms, they trailed down the luxurious wooden staircase to a large opened hall way. The walls were covered with beautiful wallpaper of flowers, it was simple and delicate only consisting of two colours, grey and black. "here is my room" they stopped at a large double door, Bunny pushed both doors inwards opening up to a glamorous room that had a large bed, would have been almost times bigger than a king size. It was on the far left, on the right sat the dressing table, which was wooden and seemed older than most of the furniture but fit in well within the rooms layout. Bunny gestured for Jack to come into the large spacious room, and walked towards a glass panelled door. Bunny placed his paw onto the blue-ish glass and within seconds it slid to the left "oh wow you don't need a door handle, how's that possible" Jack ghost followed Bunny watching closely if there was a trick "magic mate" Bunny chuckled at Jacks reaction, he knew he could like that, and seeing Jack so confused was so adorable. They entered the bathroom and Jack gasped once again at the size and the beauty of the bathroom. The shower was on the left, it was closed in by clear glass but could easily fit 3 Bunny's in there. "Jets?" Jack quickly walked up to the shower glass inspecting it closer. Water jets all around the walls of the shower. Jacks eyes smiled and laughed as he took note on all these different new things, so modern and fancy. Bunny noticed how Jacks cheeks started to frost again while looking at his shower, "jack" Bunny once again questioned his crush, concerned once again for the spirit. "hmm oh right, it's really nice" Jack looked away not meeting Bunny's eyes. Finally they left Bunny's rooms, and continued to the rest.

"This is the room you can stay in" Bunny stopped by a single door that looked similar to Bunny's double doors. Jack let out a loud yawn stretching his arms high up, "tired are ya mate" Bunny chuckled then almost as if it was rehearsed Bunny left out a yawn of his own "seems like we both are". Bunny opened the door for Jack, showing a much smaller room than Bunny's but still relatively large room. The bed was a queen size and Jack couldn't look happier, the room held a wardrobe and drawers, plus a wooden desk with matching wooden chair. "The door on the left as you walk in, is the ya own personal bathroom" Jack eyes shined bright blue as he looked around the room, "thankyou so much bun-bun" Bunny blush at the nickname "yeah... yeah what every you say snow flake" Bunny grinned back at Jack, whose eyes went wide and frost covered his cheeks. Within a flash Jack looked away "yeah, well goodnight" Jack pretending to yawn. "Yeah good night ya little bugger, sweet dreams" Just as Bunny was about to close Jacks door "I'm not little" was all he heard until a thud of the door closing. Bunny chuckled to himself remembering old memories of Jack and how he would always defend his height. Bunny made his way back to his room, where he laid on top of his bed thinking about Jack.

"ahh shit, what am I gonna do about these feelin's of mine" Bunny sighed while he stared at the ceiling above him. "Moon I love him…" Bunny sighed heavily closing his eyes, he started to think about the day's events, including Jacks frosting problem that kept emerging on his cheeks. He was still slightly worried about Jack but not enough to mention it to North or any of the other guardians for that matter. He was more concerned about the fact that he wanted to make a mess of Jack right there and then, still does. But Bunny knew he would never do that, it would make a bond and even if it was by force the bond would still be there, but it would be bad and damaged not allowing Jack to love another person, including Bunny himself if not done right. Bunny thought about in long and hard before coming to the decision of trying to make Jack his mate, the proper way obviously. "But how?..." Bunny sighed once again for the 8th time that evening as he slowly went into a deep sleep.

Well I hoped you liked this chapter! 3


	7. Chapter 7

Well… ah im super sorry! I need to update more, but like I said uni is getting pretty hectic but finally mid-semester exams are over… sort of.. -.-  
Uhhmmm so yeah this is the next chapter of my lovely story. Please review any ideas.. I have a view tossing up like maybe jack gets pregnant with bunnymunds child or something… also please tell me if you're against haha so I can avoid unhappy readers. But that's just an idea  
BTW I got a little message about my writing.. I shall be spacing it out a little more  
Now the story!

.

Next morning Bunnymund woke to a sounds so familiar yet so new. Bangs and clanks was heard all the way to the kitchen on the giant manner that Bunnymund called a house. Only to find Jack working away on breakfast, white flour coating him head to toe, patches of darker white within Jacks white snowy hair suggested that flour seemed to reach his white locks. Bunnymund couldn't help but smile as he saw the snow spirit working hard, whisking a bowl full of cream coloured gooey liquid that Bunny only assumed to be some kind of pancake mixture.

"Mornin" Bunny slowly made his way to the spirit of fun. Jack turned around face covered with flour, drops of the mixtures spotted on his torso to his face. To Bunny it was irresistibly cute, he wanted to pounce of the winter spirit and lick all of the mixture off, and he wouldn't just stop there. But he held himself back just continued to smile at the forever teen.  
"Morning!" Jack grinned still whisking hard at the mixture. The winter spirit had no idea of Bunny's thoughts and imagination that was going through his mind at the time.

"what ya makin?" Bunny leaned in closer to 'get a better look at the mixture', right the mixture that's exactly why Bunny wanted to be 3 inches away from Jacks face. Jacks face bloomed with bright blue frost that trickled down pass his jumpers. His whisking pace slowed to an almost stop and Bunny's eyes peered at Jack with a raised eye-brow, whiskers slightly brushing Jacks cheek. Bunny's temptation to just kiss Jack right there and then was increasingly high, until Jack moved away from Bunny, frost still colouring his cheeks with blue.

"oh, uhm, yeah, p-pancakes" Jack squeaked nervously, Bunny could tell there was something wrong with his lovely frosty friend. "Frostbite everythin okay, you seem to be frostin quickly on ya face these days" Bunny moved slightly closer to Jack but stood up straight so he wasn't in Jacks face. Bunny reached out a paw to touch the Frost that seemed quite happy to stay on his cheeks, when Jack quickly moved away from the touch.

"Yeah everything is fine" Jack mumbled turning away from Bunny and continued stirring for a few moment until his put the pan above the flames on the stove of the glamorous kitchen. Jacks eyes didn't go back to Bunny's, as Bunny stood closely trying to figure out what was wrong with teen. "Maybe hormones?" Bunny questioned his thoughts, "maybe North may know?" Bunny smiled knowing his friend may have the answers. Backing off from the kitchen area and sat down to the pre-ready breakfast layout waiting hungrily for his food and his frostbite.

After Breakfast Bunny announced he going for a quick visit to a friend, when Jack asked who he didn't say, he just left telling the Frost spirit he'll be home shortly.  
Bunny arrived a North's workshop in a timely fashion, "Bunny! What bring you here my friend" a loud voice boomed, matching laughter followed. "Mate it's about Jack" Bunny had a worried look in his face which North seem to have picked up on and dropped the smile to a more serious one.

"what is wrong?" North gestured for Bunny to sit down and called to one of the Yetis for milk and cookies. "Well Jacky keeps getting this frostin of his cheeks and I think he may be sick but he's not sayin anythin" Bunny blurted out hands waving around gesturing to different times, he then rested his face into in his hands as they balanced on top of his legs sighing deeply as he caught his breath, full of worry about his little snowy love. North only chuckled "frost on his cheeks you say? Bunny peered up to his jolly friend only to see a large smirk planted on the wondrous man's face. "Yeah, blue frost, that sits on his cheeks, and sometimes goes.. ahh further down his jumper" Bunny mumbled the last part knowing all too well North could see his blush under his fur.

"Ahh Bunny my old friend... That is his blush" North chuckled pointing his finger to make his fact stand, as Bunny stared blankly at him, trying to take in this information. He had no idea that Jacks blush would be… blue frost and not the light pink like most. "Are ya sure?" Bunny stood up thinking it's about time he should leave before Jack got too curious about his whereabouts.

"Positive!" North boomed joined Bunny standing, he clasp his hands together ready to bid his friend goodbye. "But ya kind only blush when their embarrassed, and nothing happened to make him embarrassed" Bunny thought through the different times when Jack had 'blushed' and what could of caused such a reaction, it was cute though. "Oh but love can" North raised an eyebrow with a large grin on his face. Bunny only looked at North with wide eyes, once again he never thought about Jack liking him already, without him trying. "What? In love with what, who?" Bunny scoffed still in denial that Jack could ever love him so easily.

"you Bunny" North smiled gentle in a quiet voice "everyone can see it, except you. Even before he had his memories he seemed to hold something special for you" North patted Bunny on the back. "North ya must be friggen out of ya mind to think somethin like that" Bunny hopped over to a larger space tapping his foot twice, opening up a large tunnel that peered deep into darkness. "Oh but bunny my friend, everyone does… and we all know it's not one-sided either" Bunny kept eye contact with North, not really knowing what to say. "ahh, does he know?" Bunny mumbled looking down at his tunnel not really sure if he should go back to the Warren.

"yes" Bunny eyes widen, North only laughed at the shocked Bunny. "He knows of his feelings… not yours" Once again North approached the semi-relieved large marsupial and patted on his back. "that is for you to do" Bunny smiled back at his old time friend, North really was a good mate. "Thanks North" within seconds of speaking his thanks he leaped into the tunnel of darkness bouncing his way through for it to open up to sunshine and birds tweeting in the distance.

Bunny hopped back where he knew Jack would be. The scent of snow and mint filled the air, the scent of Jack. Bunny wanted to see if North was correct about Jacks feelings for him so he had a few comments in mind that could startle the boy, if the assumption was correct Jack would blush or maybe more. Bunny followed the scent towards the house, and there he was laying on top of a large warrior egg that seemed to be guarding out the front of his mansion. The frost spirit spun his staff around and around making a perfect twirling motion.

"Hey snowflake" Bunny smiled looking up and the startled spirit who almost fell of the large stone egg. "oh hey" Jack drifted down from his perch to be only a metre away from Bunnymund, frost only lightly sprinkling his cheeks, could of missed it if you weren't looking for it. "Did ya have a fun morning snowdrop?" Bunny leaned in a little bit noticing the frost forming on his cheeks slowly but steadily.

"ah yeah, pretty boring though" Jacks eyes met with Bunnys. Bunny had to do everything in his power to stop himself from tackling Jack and having his way with him, as the frost deepened to a clearer blue that trickled down past his jumper. "Why did ya miss me?" Bunny smirked knowing all to well that his plan was working in his favour. "Jack opened and closed his mouth wanting to say somethin, his frosty blush covering his ears. "Where did you go, you're acting… different" Bunny could see that Jack was trying to keep his cool, almost literally trying to keep his cool. "I went and visited north, and asked a few things. Don't worry princess I didn't go anywhere that you didn't know of" Bunny held his smug look as Jack almost went blue with frost.

"P-P-Princess?" Jack quickly diverted his eyes not meeting with Bunny's. Bunny only chuckled, his plan to 'flirt' with Jack was going exceptionally well. Bunny slowly made his way towards the snowy spirit "what of it?" Bunny leant down nuzzling Jacks cheek, Jack turned away letting Bunny breath into his neck. "W-w-w-what a-a-are y-you d-doing?" Jack clenched his staff, his knuckles turning white and frost covering his cheeks, voice stumbling. Bunny breathed in once more, he couldn't get enough of the intoxicating smell that allured him in.

"What was that luv?" Bunny whispered into Jacks ear, his Australian accent thick and lustful. Jack pushed Bunnymund away, catching his breath, tears streaked his cheeks. "why are you doing this" Jack almost sobbed, he quickly turned around before two large furry arms wrapped themselves around his waist. "Why ya crying snowflake?" Bunny's voice now full of worry and protectiveness. "aren't you just playing with me" Jack sobbed the words out, making bunny's heart ache. Bunny didn't even think about Jack being able to misinterpret his actions towards the young winter spirit. Never did Bunnmund think that maybe Jack felt that he didn't feel the same.

"I love ya Jack" Bunny voice low but truthful. Jack flinched at the words, words the probably thought he would never hear. "d-do you really mean that?, I mean I not even your species or se…" Bunny quickly twirled jack around before brushing his lips against his frosty lover. "I love ya more than you could ever imagine snowy" Jack blushed gripping Bunny's chest fur as he buried his own head into his furry boyfriend/mate. "I love you too Bunny" Jack mumbled, frost covering his ears as Bunny's eyes followed the frost back, the rest hidden by the hood.

"Aster" Bunny rested his head against the top of Jacks snowy white hair "huh?" he eard his young lover mumble "its ma name, Bunnymund". Jack quickly pushed away from bunny. "Wait what?" Bunny chuckled at Jacks reaction. How come I'm only hearing of this now" Jack looked confused "not many people know frostbite".

"Well then, I love you aster" hearing his name like that brought the upmost happiness in Bunny. "I love ya too my little frost fairy". Bunny nuzzled back into Jack, as he once again brush his lips against Jacks. Bunny held the kiss, the lips touching lightly and softly. Bunny licked the bottom lip of Jacks and Jack parted his lips to allow Bunny to dominate his mouth. His tough darting around Jacks mouth, exploring the taste of mint. They pulled a part to catch their breath, but not letting go of their embrace. Bunny pulled Jack to the ground still holding him tightly.

They stayed like that, just cuddling and enjoying each other's presents. Until it got dark and they made their way to Bunny's room, hands not separating, and spent the rest of the night just in each other's arms, listening to each other's heart beats, slowly falling asleep in their newly found love.

.

There we go... another chapter sorry about the delay.. 3 I hoped you liked this chapter and I hope it didn't feel rushed till next time…


End file.
